1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to scanners, especially, to a scanner with a base for engaging a scanning module of the scanner.
2. Description of Related Art
A scanning module is driven by a motor to move back and forth relative to a base. When the scanning module moves to one side of the base, the scanning module needs to be repositioned and the motor must be stopped. However, the motor may not stop when the scanning module has moved to a side of the base, which makes the scanning module shake and become unstable.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.